The invention concerns a timepiece structure comprising at least a case middle and a back cover for containing an electronic or electric module. This module is arranged to provide time information and display it via display means such as hands or LCD displays. This module itself includes a plate having a compartment which is arranged to receive an electrical energy accumulator, particularly a battery. The plate may be arranged so that the compartment in which the electrical energy accumulator is placed, occupies almost the entire surface of the plate. For example, it is possible to envisage that the compartment of the plate occupies the entire surface of the plate, with the exception of a peripheral portion defining said compartment. This allows the portable object to operate using a larger electrical energy accumulator which is thus potentially more powerful or has a longer lifetime.
This module further includes a printed circuit board secured to the plate and on which electronic components are arranged, such as at least one integrated circuit like a microcontroller or a memory. These integrated circuits are used to provide time information such as the time or the date which will be displayed.
When the battery is changed, the user must set the watch beforehand to enter standby mode. This standby mode is characterized by the display means which are arranged so that the hands are positioned at midday and so that the LCD displays are switched off. This mode also includes backing-up different settings while continuing, internally, to count time. A capacitor can act as a battery for a certain time period. This setting is little known and complex since it requires entering the watch setting modes.
Consequently, the user who changes the battery does not bother to enter standby mode. Removing the battery thus involves interrupting the electrical power supply and thus stopping the watch functions. The time information is thus lost which means the user has to reset the watch once the battery has been changed.